Waging War
by TongTong3
Summary: The DOA fighters face off DOAtech and hope to bring it down once and for all. AU fic. Pairings revealed later on.  This is my first story and I'm trying to gain experience as I go along.  PlZ be nice with reviews but, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Notes before reading:

Kasumi is not the sister of Hayate.

Hayate and Ein are two different people and are identical twins.

Ayane is 20 years old.

Ayane is still the sister of Hayate and Ein.

Ayane and kasumi are good friends.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring in Japan. Flowers were blossoming every where. Kasumi was in her room brushing her auburn hair. She was in a beautiful pink kimono. There was a knock on her screen door. She walked over and slid it open to reveal Ayane in a plack and purple shinobi outfit. Her expression was rather serious.

"Kasumi, there is urgent news from Hayate, he is holding a clan meeting, and requests your prescence," Ayane said.

"Oh, of course," Kasumi replied as she followed Ayane to the village temple, where all clan meetings were held. As the two shinobis entered there were several ninjas chattering. In the front of the room, was Hayate and Ryu. Ayane and Kasumi took there seats in the front of the room with hayate and ryu. Hayate nodded when they saw them with a hint of sadness on his face. He signaled Ryu to bang on the gong. Ryu acknowledged and used a gong stick to hit the gong. Everyone went silent. Hayate cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for attending this urgent meeting. I have called you today to discuss a very serious matter. My brother, Ein, has gone missing and we believe he has been kidnapped by DOATEC. I know face the duty of looking for his whereabouts. I hope to retrieve him back safely. To take my place as clan leader will be my trusted and loyal friend, Ryu Hayabusa. As you also may know princess Sakura is having her coronation today and will begin her reign of Queen tomorrow. My entrusted sister will serve as her protector. I now ask of you to help in this transition as much as possible for the sake of clan and me. That is all." Hayate said, and exited the temple quickly, as all the ninjas begin to speak again.

Kasumi was absolutely shocked and ran quickly after Hayate, leaving Ayane and Ryu.

"Did you know about this?" Ayane asked.

"No, but I must accept this duty and you must too," Ryu said,

"But, I don't want to protect the princess. I want to find Ein."

"I know you do. I want to too but, we must take the responsibilities that we were trusted upon us."

"I just want to know that he is safe," Ayane said as tears began to well on her eyes.

Ryu saw this and gave her a hug. It was a long embrace and it did comfort Ayane.

Hayate was in his room packing extra clothes, and his ninja weapons, along with the other amenities. Kasumi entered his room.

"Take me with you," she said.

"It's too dangerous and I can't afford losing you."

"I can help. I am of no use here."

"You are of use when you can assist Ryu and Ayane here."

"They are powerful ninjas and they don't need my help. You are going up against DOATEC. You can not face them alone."

"Fine, but even you get hurt in anyway. I'm taking you back here."

Kasumi seemed pleased.

"Alright pack up, and be ready in one hour. I have to make a phone call to an old friend before we leave," Hayate said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: (Couple pairings) HayatexKasumi, RyuxAyane, EinxHitomi, Jann LeexLeifang, LeonxHelena, TinaxZack, possible others later on.

"Hello?" Jann Lee asked on his cellphone. He was at the club he worked at.

"Hi, it's Hayate."

"Oh, how are you, my friend?"

"Not very well I'm afraid. Ein has been taken by DOATEC and I'm embarking to search for him but, as far as I know he could be anywhere. I called to ask for a favor from you."

"What, anything?"

"I need you to go to DOATEC headquarters in Hong Kong and snoop around."

"I can't just infiltrate a DOATEC building by myself."

"Yeah, I know. That's why Kasumi has suggested that you ask Leifang for assistance?"

"What? I haven't spoken to her since the tournament. Plus, she despises me."

"That's not true. She's very strong and she would be an essential part in this mission."

"I'll try. But, I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you. I must depart now. Good luck," Hayate said, and then hung up.

Jann Lee hung up as well and called Leifang. As the phone rang, he began thinking calling her wasn't a good idea but, it was too late because she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh Leifang, it's me Jann Lee."

"Oh, hi," Leifang said, nervously.

"Uh, Hayate just called me. Ein has been kidnapped by DOATEC."

"Oh, no!"

"But, he said we could help him by infiltrating the HKDOATEC."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh wait, hold a sec," as she put down the phone. He waited a couple minutes and she picked up the phone.

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I have a flyer right here saying that there is a Gala at the headquarters."

"When is that?"

"Tomorrow, at 7:00pm."

"That's perfect."

"Okay, come dressed in a tux tomorrow and I'll reveal the plan to you."

"How come you get to decide the plan?"

"Because the gala idea was mine!"

"I was the one that told you about this!"

"URGGH! I don't have time to argue with you! Our friend is in danger! You will come dressed up in a tux tomorrow and follow my plan!" Leifang yelled, and hung up the phone, as he about to protest.

_She is so infuriating!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hitomi and Ein don't know each other yet._

_Uh my aching head. Where am I?_

Ein opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was a large sized room with teddy bear wallpaper all over the walls. And the atmosphere was cozy looking. Just then, a beautiful girl with brown hair came gracing in the room with a tray of cookies and milk.

She looked up at him and almost dropped the tray. Ein was shocked as well.

"Uh, hi," the girl said placing the tray on a dresser.

"Hi."

"My name is Hitomi and you are?" Hitomi said, reaching for a handshake.

"I don't know," he said sitting up and ignoring her outstretched hand. She put her hand down to her side.

"So you don't remember anything? Friends or Family?"

Ein shook his head.

"Well, you were pretty knocked up when we found you."

"We?"

"Me and my papa. Yeah, we found you in Black forest, bleeding and unconscious. We were going to take you to a hospital but, its miles away and we really thought that you were going to die. So we brought you here and I tended to your wounds. You've kind of been out for a week. I didn't think you ever going to wake up!"

"So you don't have any idea, who I am?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't."

His head sunk with disappointment. Hitomi saw this which made her spur an idea.

"I know this must be really hard for you but, it's gonna be okay."

He made no response.

"Hey why don't I take you to my dad's dojo. He would like to see you up and about!"

He seemed unsure.

"Oh come on it'll be fun," Hitomi exclaimed. She grabbed him out by the hand and off the bed. "Just get dressed, there are some clothes you can pick from the dresser." Hitomi exited the room after giving a warm smile that comforted Ein in a strange way. He shook it off and picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans. There were slightly big for him, which he concluded that these clothes belonged to Hitomi's father. He exited the room and was greeted by Hitomi.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Well let's go!" she said as she grabbed him by the hand and walked him outside. It was a beautiful brisk morning.

"Welcome to Germany!" she exclaimed. They walked along side each other directed by Hitomi.

"It's not that far, just a few blocks of walking."

As they walked, Hitomi had forgotten she was still holding his hand. Ein had wanted to say something but, decided not to. _Everyone must think were a couple._ The mere thought comforted him. They walked only a few blocks until they reached a large buiding a saying the words "KARATE" on top of it.

"Come on!" Hitomi said as she pulled him inside. They were several children on a cream colored mat, sparring. A man in a white robe with a black belt was walking around the room, instructing. Ein concluded that this man was Hitomi's father. He was right. Hitomi let go of Ein's hand and walked over to her father.

"Papa!" she said, as she hugged her father.

He hugged her back and said, "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm fine, but guess what? The boy has awaken! He's over there," Hitomi said, as she pointed at Ein.

He shyly walked over next to Hitomi, facing her father.

"So you are finally awake, we thought we were going to lose you! Hitomi has pratically been next to your bedside everyday!" he said, while Hitomi blushed, "But, where are my manners, my name is Kurt and you are?"

"I don't know," Ein said, sadly.

"You don't know who you are?" Ein nodded.

"Well that is a rather shame! Maybe we can jog up your memory in some way!"

"I hope so."

"Well, I'm sorry. Not to be rude but, I have to get to my class. You can watch if you like."

Hitomi patted him on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Come on let's sit on the bench and we can watch the kids spar!" She said and pulled him to the bench.

Ein watched the kids spar. He noticed two pairs of kids sparring in swift motions. Then a flash and he saw he was some type of arena then there was another person there that looked exactly like him except he looked like a ninja. The other him went in to battle stance and said "Ein, who ever wins, wins." Then, the ninja like him attacked him and then the vision was over and he was back to reality. Hitomi was looking him.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't really know but, I think I know who I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Hayate and Kasumi had already departed leaving Ryu in charge of the clan and Ayane as the guardian of Queen Sakura. Ryu was patrolling around the village, making sure things were in order. He passed by a river bank where the pink flowers on the trees were blooming. On a rock looking at the water was none other than Ayane. The sight of her made him smile. He approached her and she turned to look at him.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I could ask you the same question!" Ryu exclaimed trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"I was here to meditate. This place keeps me at peace," Ayane said as she looked off in to the distance. Ryu could not respond. Instead, he looked at her with admiration. Several minutes had gone by and none of them spoke until, Ayane leaped off the rock.

"I must go. I have an audience with the Queen." Ryu nodded in response.

"I am rather ashamed of admitting this but, can you escort me. I'm a little nervous," she said.

"Of course," Ryu said, and bowed, which made Ayane smile.

They walked down the path to the palace, side by side. It began silent none said a word. They reached to the palace doors and it opened to reveal gate guards. One of the guards escorted them to the throne room. There they saw a woman dressed in a lavender kimono. Some would saw she was rather beautiful, based on Ryu's expression on his face. But, to Ayane she was horrid looking when she saw Ryu's face. Ayane was steaming with jealousy but, she kept it in. They walked over to the Queen bowed. The Queen gave a nod and they stood up.

"So you must be Ayane, and this is?" the queen asked.

"This is my ninja companion Ryu Hayabusa," Ayane said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your highness," Ryu said, bowing his head.

"As is mine," the queen said, and smiled. Ryu responded also with a smile, which made Ayane steam with jealousy. _How dare she!_

"Queen Sakura, why have you asked me here?" Ayane said.

"Well, as you know my husband has passed away, may he rest in peace, I have a very busy schedule and I need you at my side. I have a city meeting tomorrow and, hope that you might be my personal body guard for this occasion," Sakura said.

"Of course your highness," Ayane said, bowing once more.

"I shall see you tomorrow and maybe you too, Ryu," Sakura said, with a flirtatious smile.

"It would be honor," Ryu said.

Sakura stood up, bowed, and exited the throne room. Ayane and Ryu exited the palace and walked down the path to the village.

"Why are you still smiling?" Ayane demanded. Ryu's smile quickly disappeared and he looked at her.

"Why should I not smile? Are you jealous?" Ryu said.

"No, of course not! It's just you barely know this girl! Maybe shallow men would like her because of her looks but, I would I would think better from a super ninja like you."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just don't trust her that's all. A lot of people are saying she was the one that killed her husband."

"She doesn't look like that kind of person."

"And you can tell by the way she looks like?"

"Yes."

And that's how the conversation ended. Ryu and Ayane returned back to their respectable homes. Ryu dreamed blissfully of Sakura and surprisingly Ayane. Ayane was also dreaming except she was dreaming about the handsome Ryu.

The next morning, Ayane quickly got dressed in her ninja outfit and walked to the palace. The guard let her in and was asked to wait in the throne room. As she waited a few minutes until she heard voices in a nearby room. Ayane knew she was not supposed to be nosy and eavesdrop but, her curiosity got the better of her. She put her ear to a door and she could hear perfectly.

"Donovan, I want my share!"

"Do not worry my Queen, you will gain the title of empress in no time. But, be pleased that your husband is finally out of the way."

"Where did you take him?"

"The bottom of the Mishu Lake. But, what I need from you right know is to not fuss."

"You're dismissed and remember what you promised to me."

"Of course your highness."

Ayane was absolutely stunned. Sakura is working with Victor Donovan! But, she had no time to solve this puzzle because Queen Sakura was approaching the door. Ayane ran as fast as she could to the middle of the room. Sakura opened the door to see Ayane admiring the Japanese banners on the side.

"Hello Ayane."

Ayane turned around, bowed and said, "Your highness."

Sakura bowed in response.

Ayane asked, "Are you ready to depart your highness?"

Sakura nodded and they both went on a carriage to a large Japanese building. Ayane was completely nervous. Here she was right next to a murderous-treasonous-devious woman who she just wanted to stab repeatedly. Ayane remained calm and under some self control. When they arrived, to the Town Hall, Ryu was already there and greeted Ayane and Sakura with a bow.

"My, my, it is a pleasure to see you again Master Ryu," Sakura said, smiling.

Ryu smiled, and blushed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

Ayane had to stand next to her while Sakura gave her speech. After the meeting Ryu, Ayane, and Sakura went to a zen garden. Ayane walked closely behind Sakura while she was flirting and talking to Ryu. This made Ayane boil. She clenched her fists just imagining herself decking Sakura in her face. Sakura was then stopped by a fellow diplomat.

When Ayane had the chance, she pushed Ryu to a wall out of view.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked.

"She's a betrayer! You can't trust her!" Ayane whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

Ayane told him the whole story of how she eavesdropped and heard Donovan and Sakura's conversation.

"You listened on a private conversation! And you can not be sure she was talking to Donovan. You need more evidence to make a judgment call like that. What you are saying is treason! I can't believe you!" Ryu yelled at Ayane. This made tears come from Ayane's eyes.

"Please Ryu just listen to me!" she bawled.

Ryu left, completely furious, and joining back with Sakura.

Ayane punched the wall and sat on the floor silently crying. It was too late. Sakura had done something even worse then allying herself with Donovan. She had stolen Ryu's heart and broken hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina, the blonde bombshell, sat at the bar sipping her tequila away. Even in the noisy club atmosphere she felt it was quiet. I had been quiet for some time. After the DOA tournament everyone parted there ways and she returned to her normal life of an actress/model/wrestler lifestyle.

She was extremely wealthy and was known all over the US but, some how she was not satisfied. _I need to do something with my life. I need adventure and spice. I need to make a difference and do something worthwhile._

She twirled her drink with a straw, listening to the club music. _I already killed an hour here I should go home._ She grabbed her white purse and jacket. Then she headed outside to see bustling Manhattan.

She walked to the nearest subway station and got on the subway. As she stood on the moving subway, she noticed something odd. Two men in black were making a few glances at her but, not like a surprised fan. There faces were grim and suspicious. She had to watch her back, probably muggers, she thought.

When the subway finally did reach her destination she hopped off and began walking to her apartment complex. The two men followed her. She had to go through an alley to reach her complex faster but, going on the longer route would be safer. _I'll just go through the alley and finish those creeps._

She crossed the intersection and made her way to the alley. The suspicious men still followed her. She suddenly turned around and attacked, but they were surprisingly witty, quick, and strong. They held her by her small throat as she fiercely fought back. One of the men took at a shot with red fluid inside. He made his way to inject in her arm but, she quickly broke away from them and punched the man with a shot in his face and then grabbed him by his arms and swung him, wrestling style, to smash in to the other guy. They fell but, regained their composure and went in to a fighting stance.

They double teamed her and within a few hits and kicks, Tina was unfortunately knocked out cold. Then the man picked up the shot he dropped on the floor and injected it in to Tina's right arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi and Hayate were in Rome now after four days of traveling. It would be another two days before they would reach Hong Kong. Hayate and Kasumi were in their hotel room. Kasumi was resting on the only queen sized bed. Hayate had insisted on sleeping on the floor but, Kasumi would have none of it. So they decided to share the somewhat comfy queen sized bed. The sun was setting and was close to the evening. Hayate was still depressed probably more than ever. Kasumi hated seeing him like this. Kasumi then decided that they would go out and have a nice dinner and see some of the sites, to cheer up Hayate. Hayate was reluctant at first but, with Kasumi pleads they went out. Instead of the usual ninja attire, Kasumi was dressed in a white skirt with a pink blouse and a denim jacket. Hayate was dressed in a brown shirt with a pair of jeans.

As soon as they stepped out, their eyes were amazed by the festive lights and the busy shops and restaurants. Rome was really a lovely place.

"So, what would you like to eat?" Kasumi said cheerfily.

"I guess that place looks good," Hayate said, pointing to a fancy looking restaurant.

"Let's go!" Kasumi said, and took him in hand to the restaurant. The restaurant welcomed them with fresh smells of Italian food. Many of the people were in cheery discussion. Hayate went to the hostess and requested a table. Shortly, after their table was ready. Kasumi and Hayate took their seats and ordered their food. As they waited, Kasumi began a discussion.

"So how do you think Ayane and Ryu are doing?" Kasumi asked.

"They're probably fine." Kasumi was disappointed. She wanted Hayate to be more cheery and not so sullen.

"Don't you think Ayane and Ryu would make the perfect couple?" Kasumi said, hoping this would strike his interest. He seemed surprise by this. Kasumi smiled.

"Oh come on, they always look at each other and are always flirting."

"That can't be true. Ayane and Ryu, that's ridiculous."

"Remember that one time, when all of us went camping? They always wanted to be with each other. Ryu never left her side and Ayane was constantly blushing!"

"I'm guessing this doesn't come from your ninja senses?"

"It's called being a girl."

"You are?" Hayate said, teasing her.

"Shut up." Kasumi said, as she playfully punched Hayate in the arm. Hayate chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"You pack quite a punch too," Hayate said.

"Sorry," she said, giggling.

Their food was brought over and they ate, while chatting happily. It had been a while when both were so happy together. When they finished eating their supper, Hayate paid and they both left. They walked and looked at the sites. They walked for a while, still talking when they came across a park filled with bright lights and people dancing to some local music. Kasumi saw and it made her curious.

"Let's check it out!" Kasumi said as she pulled Hayate towards the park. When they got to the park, people were dancing to a fast song. "We should dance. It looks like fun!"

"No."

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Hayate gave in. Kasumi smiled and took him on the dance floor. They attempted to dance like the locals in the fast songs but, they danced poorly. Everyone laughed and sheered but, Kasumi and Hayate were relieved when the slow song came because they were so tired.

"I love this song," Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around Hayate's neck. Hayate responded by putting his hands on her waist. They swayed smoothly together to the rhythms of the song. They were in pure bliss. Their eyes met and they slowly drew near to each other. They drew so nears that their noses were almost touching. Then, Hayate did something he had never done before. He kissed her. Kasumi was surprised but then deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, a large bang sound came from the sky. Kasumi and Hayate ignored it as they continued to kiss with passion. The bang was just fireworks and people "oohhhed" and "ahhed" as the colors illuminated the night sky.


End file.
